moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ald'haaim Dimension
Wstęp Czy koniec może stać się początkiem? Otóż często to właśnie te "końce" są odpowiedzialne za tworzenie nowych często fantastycznych tworów. Nie inaczej było z z powstaniem wymiaru Ald'haaim będącego w istocie alternatywną wersją Midgardu(a więc świata w którym obecnie przebywamy). O ile dla naszego świata powstanie połączenia z tym odgałęzieniem Yggdrasil'a było zjawiskiem pozytywnym gdyż wielu "obdarowanych" odzyskał kontakt z magią to Ald'haaim przeszedł piekło Koniunkcji Światów. Jednak siły kryjące się za tym zjawiskiem zdecydowanie planowały całe zajście gdyż w Midgardzie znaleźli się ludzi silni mocą zdolni przenieść się do nowego świata. Jednak nawet potęgi zdolne łączyć ze sobą wymiary nie przewidziały skutków połączenia przez owych wybrańców swoich magiczno-alchemicznych zdolności ze znajomością technologi. Na naszej Ziemi powstały 3 grupy magów które po latach przygotowań przekroczyły Bramę Między-wymiarową celem objęcia władzy. Powstały wówczas dziwne kraje opisane poniżej. Gaz'thraal Kingdom Początek Gdy na Ziemi koniunkcja pustosząca Ald'haaim odrodziła magię na terenie Polski przynajmniej kilkanaście osób odkryło swoje niezwykłe zdolności oraz zdolność przechodzenia pomiędzy rodzimym wymiarem a pustoszonym magicznym kataklizmem światem. Pozwoliło im to, początkowo z ukrycia, pomóc 3 ludom: Gaz'thraalom, Van'draathom i Mor'kaai. Jednak grupa ta licząca początkowo kilkanaście osób wkrótce pogrążyła się w wewnętrznym konflikcie podczas którego, znająca się jeszcze z przed odkrycia daru, grupa wymordowała resztę przejmując zarówno ich dary jak i notatki z badań. Po wielu naradach jeszcze potężniejsi zdecydowali iż za pomocą zdobytych dzięki magii i alchemii fortunie zaplanują postęp technologiczny swojego przyszłego państwa. Podczas gdy na Ziemi pławili się w luksusach i przyjmowali nowe tożsamości bazujące na tych z Gry o Tron ich duchowe emanacje krok za krokiem nauczały ocalałych Gaz'thraali, Vand'draathów i Mor'kaai wiedzy którą nowi władcy skłonni byli się podzielić. Po 10 ziemskich latach (w Ald'haaim minęło 100 lat) wybrańcy waz zz wybranymi przez siebie towarzyszami ruszyli by objąć władzę w swoim królestwie. Organizacja królestwa Jak wspomniałem wcześniej były 3 plemiona będące podwalinami nowego Królestwa wiec dlaczego tylko jedni dali nazwę? Otóż po prostu 3 królestwa federalne były tworzone przez nich a pozostałe 2 były z nimi blisko spokrewnione. Jednak nie to jest najciekawsze gdyż samo królestwo nie posiada 1 głównego władcy a jedynie Radę złożoną z 5 królów. Jednak zbieżność poglądów i interesów ale też sympatia łącząca władców pozwala na sprawne zarządzanie krajem ale też prowadzenie spójnej polityki zagranicznej. Wielkie Rody Ald'haaim - Wielki Ród Starków - stworzony przez władcę Północy naśladujący w swoich tradycjach swoich serialowych odpowiedników choć z wyraźną nutą dawnych wikińskich tradycji Gaz'thraali przyjętych do tego rodu. - Wielki Ród Baratheonów - podobnie jak poprzednik ów ród też posiada rodowód w pewnym serialu jednak tutaj można się dopatrzeć również wyraźnych inspiracji wikingami. - Wielki Ród Lannisterów - fakt faktem władca tego królestwa nieco niechętni przyjął miano Lannistera jednak gdy to zrobił zdecydowanie zainspirował się postaciami Jaimego i Tyriona odrzucając to co w rzeczonym serialu reprezentuje ich siostra. - Wielki Ród Greyjoyów - mimo przyjęcia tego miano władca tego królestwa o wiele większe inspiracje czerpie z tradycji wikingów niż z serialu. Warto zaznaczyć że jego flota jest najpotężniejszym związkiem statków i to statków rodem z XX w. - Wielki Ród Targaryenów - podobnie jak poprzedni ród nie jest czysto gaz'thraalowski a jednocześnie posiada najsilniejsze połączenie z mocą(kultura jest wypadkową wpływów celtyckich i nordyckich). Jest to też kolebka znaku rozpoznawczego Gaz'thraalan- Smoków które to po przewiezieniu z Ziemi w postaci jaj wykluły się właśnie tutaj co dało nazwę całej tej krainie- Dragonstone. Podział administracyjny Dragonstone Kingdom Jest to królestwo zlokalizowane na terenie archipelagu położonego bardzo blisko kontynentu. Ta wyżynna kraina pokryta mieszanym lasem ale też doskonale zaplanowanymi uprawami, pastwiskami i rosnącymi miastami charakteryzuje się zarówno łagodnym klimatem jak i sielskimi widokami. Jednak mimo tego że ludziom żyje się tam całkiem nieźle to jednak jest też to zachodnia flanka królestwa przez co niemal codziennie piraci i inne szumowiny atakują brzegi. Dynastią rządząca są Targaryenowie, a właściwie Maerk Targaryen I (co ciekawe władca po przybyciu do tego wymiaru nawet fizycznie upodobnił się do tych znanych z serialu i przyjął zawołanie rodowe "Ogień i Krew") choć około 20 lat temu król zdecydował się stworzyć ze swoich najbardziej obiecujących bękartów i ich potomków (jako że często odwiedzał ten wymiar przed przybyciem to troszkę ich napłodził) ród Blackfire'ów (zawołanie rodowe to "Czarne Smoki"). O ile właściwy ród Targaryen'ów jest stosunkowo nieliczny (choć silnie związany z mocą) to owe bękarty już takich powiązań nie wykazują ale za to wielu było (albo jest) sławnymi żołnierzami przez co w sali tronowej oprócz flagi rodu rządzącego znajduje się również jej negatyw będący herbem bratniego rodu. Same królestwo Smoczej Skały jest głównym źródłem żywności dla reszty państwa ale posiada również całkiem zaawansowany przemysł i liczące się źródła rud metali a nawet kilka wież wiertniczych. Pyke Kingdom Królestwo Pyke władane przez Ragnara Greyjoy'a (który przyjął złowieszcze zawołanie "My nie siejemy) zajmuje teren wulkanicznej wyspy daleko na północy. O ile teren jest nieprzyjazny to bogactwa skrywane pod ziemią wielokrotnie wynagradzają mieszkańcom trudy życia tam. Potężne złoża wszelakich ród (w tym takich jak dwimeryt itp) i paliw kopalnych sprawiają że ludzie tam żyjący ludzie ale nawet zwykli robotnicy są stosunkowo dziani, jednak trudności w uprawie roślin i sensownej hodowli powoduje że ceny jedzenia są tam po prostu olbrzymie co cokolwiek potrafi wyczyścić portfel. Ród Greyjoy był budowany przez Ragnara przez niemal 100 lat co spowodował że gdy już ostatecznie przybył do tego świata był on już stosunkowo liczny ale też jednolity (co wytknął Smoczemu Królowi który stworzył 2 rody). Mimo że zdarzały się mu bękarty to jednak poupychał je tam gdzie najbardziej się nadawały przez co Mor'kaalowie są rządzeni obecnie silną ręką. Pyke jest głównym źródłem wysokogatunkowych stopów metali i wielu niezbędnych dla przemysłu substancji. Dodatkowo razem z Casterly Rock i Północą są dostawcami paliw kopalnych (w Pyke wydobywa się głównie ropę i gaz). North Kingdom Królestwo Północy (zawołanie to oczywiście "Nadchodzi zima") jest położonym na północy półwyspu górskim królestwem. Klimat jest o wiele ostrzejszy niż ten na Pyke ale podobnie jak na wyspie tutejsze złoża osładzają trudy życia w tym królestwie. Potężne złoża złota, żelaza (co ciekawe tutejsze złoża mają właściwości przypominające żelazo meteorytowe), dwimerytu oraz aktywnych magicznie kryształów sprawiają że tutejszy jałowy krajobraz jest gęsto pokryty kominami setek fabryk. Położone pośród gór miast wyglądają jak żywcem wyjęte z dieselpunku a sami żyjący tu ludzie mają opinie dosyć ponurych osobników. W Królestwie rządzi twardą ręką Pavel Stark. Nie jest to może tak ponury człowiek jak jego poddani ale na Radzie zawsze jest głosem rozsądku. Jego ród jest może najmniejszy ze wszystkich ale za to panuje w nim rodzinna atmosfera przez co wszyscy porównują go do watahy. Najbliższe relacje utrzymuje on ze Smoczą Skałą i Końcem Burzy choć zaopatrzenie w żywność utrzymuje głównie od Casterly Rock. Północ jest słabo zaludnionym mroźnym pustkowiem bogatym we wszelakie surowce mineralne. Mimo że rolnictwo tam nie istnieje a około 60% żywności musi być sprowadzone z Casterly Rock to ludzie żyją tam na o wiele wyższe poziomie niż na Pyke choć w strasznie monotonnym krajobrazie. Królestwo Casterly Rock Królestwo Skały zwane też Lwim Królestwem jest dużym i zasobnym królestwem pośrodku Królestwa Gaz'thraal. Otoczony innymi państwami zapewniajacymi mu spokój nie jest może militarną potęgą ale za to wyrasta na prawdziwego potentata finansowego. Mimo że małe zasoby surowców to jego atutem jest mocno zmodernizowane rolnictwo, wyrafinowany przemysł ale też wiele Magicznych Wież zdolnych razem produkować wiele wspaniałych technologii, artefaktów i wszelakich hybryd wcześniej wspomnianych. Królem Skały jest Jaroslav Lannister (a zawołaniem jego rodu jest "Usłysz mój ryk"). Jego dar do organizacji i biznesu zmienił ten stosunkowo biedny kraj w potentata. Zmieniło to też samego króla. Mimo że dalej jest oprócz bycia wielkim biznesmenem również wielkim generałem stał się arogancki.Złoto jakie posiada sprawiło że oplata on całe Królestwo Gaz'thraal powoli zmieniając się w jedynego jego władcę. Jedynym krajem jaki jest niemal niezależny od niego jest Smocza Skała. Casterly Rock jest bliźniaczo podobne do Dragonstone gdyż jest urokliwą mozaiką pól,pastwisk i urokliwych miasteczek. Wybrzeże tego kraju jest z kolei prawdziwym przemysłowym molochem zdolnym wyprodukować olbrzymie ilości wszystkiego czego potrzeba krajowi. Storm's End Kingdom Koniec burzy jest położonym na wschodzie królestwem zaginionym pośród bezkresnych lasów i jezior. Właściwe jedynymi przejawami zaawansowanej cywilizacji są tutaj miasta nadmorskie i nieliczne fabryki przerabiające drewno itp. Istotną częścią tutejszego przemysłu są hodowle ryb i skorupiaków w jeziorach ale też wynajmowanie kilku tutejszych zamków Smoczemu Królowi by służyły jako centra rozwoju bestii tworzonych na potrzeby wojska. Obecnie jest to też teren na którym skoszarowane są spore siły mające na celu odparcie coraz częstszych "zwiadów" z Vanhaimu. Władzę sprawuje tu Jacob Baratheon i to właśnie on powoli modernizuje mocno zacofanych Gaz'thraali z tego królestwa. Jednocześnie dba o to by zachować to co najlepsze z ich tradycji dlatego jego zwiadowcy i lekkie dywizje są prawdziwą zmorą Vanhaimu. Samo królestwo jest stosunkowo biedne to jednak eksportowane z niego drewno, ryby,małże słodkowodne i dziczyzna powoduje ż emimo wojny wygrzebuje się z dołka. Technologia i magia Technologia w tym kraju jest na poziomie zbliżonym do tego znanego z połowy XX w z wieloma jednakże modyfikacjami i pominięciem setek ślepych uliczek rozwoju. Dlatego obecnie tutejsi ludzie znają elektryczność, paliwa kopalne, zaawansowaną metalurgię, początki informatyki etc. ale też posiadają dostęp to magii i alchemii co w niezwykły sposób modyfikuje (choć tez mocno spowalnia) rozwój. Jednakże zarówno mentalność miejscowych jak i ich nowych władców stawiająca na maksymalną doskonałość i przydatność co owocuje setkami częściowo nieświadomych nawiązań do Niemiec lat 30 i 40 XX w. Równie ważnym elementem jest magia. Władcy tego królestwa specjalizują się przede wszystkim w alchemii, transmutacji ale też hybrydyzacji i niszczycielskiej magii bojowej. Co ciekawe czarna magia oraz nekromancja jest ściśle zakazana a korzystanie z niej to najprostszy sposób by wypróbować na sobie potęgę smoczego ognia. Co ciekawe również magia iluzyjna i psykerska nie jest darzona sympatią a inne mniejsze i mocno niszowe rodzaje magii są zapomniane na rzecz technologicznych udogodnień. Jednak nie wolno zapominać że mimo wąskiej specjalizacji tutejsi czarodzieje są prawdziwymi wirtuozami w jej używaniu. Wyposażenie żołnierzy Jest to gałąź zrzeszająca odkrycia i osiągnięcia jakie ludzkość dokonał na polu bitwy poprzez XX (oczywiście mocno ograniczone poprzez stan technologiczny) dopasowane do istniejących w tym wymiarze warunków jak i stanu innych gałęzi technologii. Przed kataklizmem ludy tworzące obecnie Królestwo znajdowały się na poziomie XII-XIII w jednak intensywny wpływ władców za pomocą duchowych emanacji jak i nielicznych podróży na śmiertelnie niebezpieczny wówczas ląd tworzyli podwaliny pod późniejszy gwałtowny rozwój. Amunicja Gaz'thraalanie stosują kilka typów amunicji, oczywiście nie jest to jakieś czarnoprochowe barachło a amunicja sprawdzona na wielu konfliktach w naszym wymiarze (oczywiście jej produkcja została zmodyfikowana pod warunki technologiczne). Typowa "dziewiątka" jest podstawowym nabojem pistoletowym stosowanym powszechnie w standardowym wojskowym pistolecie i odchodzącym powoli do lamusa pe-emie. Nie jest to może najpotężniejszy nabój jaki można wpakować do broni ale jest idealnym kompromisem pomiędzy obrażeniami a odrzutem. Nabój ten, zasilający oficerski rewolwer, jest stosunkowo na siłę wprowadzony do arsenału Wojska Gaz'thraal. Pocisk ten charakteryzuje się potężną siła uderzeniową zdolną rozwalić nawet standardową kamizelkę armijną. Jednak mimo siły pocisków i samego stylu jakim ocieka zasilany nim rewolwer to wielu oficerów woli zrezygnować z tego lansu na rzecz pojemności i szybko wymiennego magazynka. Jest to obecnie prawdziwy hit wprowadzany do masowego użycia razem z samopowtarzalnym karabinem i karabinem szturmowym. Pocisk ten charakteryzuje się sporą siłą uderzeniową na odległościach do 300 metrów i całkiem niezłą balistyką. Był to do niedawna standardowy nabój całej Armii Gaz'thraalańskiej obecnie "zdegradowany" do roli naboju w broni zespołowej. Mimo pozornie takiego samego kalibru co amunicja pośrednia dzięki dłuższej łusce i większej ilosci prochu w niej jest dużo silniejszy. Jak wiadomo są sytuacje gdzie celność nie jest najbardziej wymaganą rzeczą za to w cenie jest broń o sporej sile ognia na bardzo bliskim dystansie. Właśnie dlatego pierwszym nabojem scalonym stworzonym w tym wymiarze był włąśnie śrut. Obecnie naboje tego typu wydawane są przede wsystkim żołnierzom z jednostek grenadierskich baż policyjnych. Może w Ald'haaim nie ma tak wielu czołgów jak podczas września '39 ale tutejsi włądcy zauważyli że są jednak spore ilości pancernych bestii. Dlatego też skopiowali plany karabinu Ur i amunicji do niego przez co ta rusznica przeciwpancerna i karabin wyborowy w jednym napędzany jest włąśnie tym absurdalnie mocnym pociskiem. Broń biała Żołnierze wojsk Gaz'thraal są intensywnie szkoleni w walce wręcz bez broni, z bronią biała oraz na bagnety. Korzystając ze sprawdzonych w armiach naszego wymiaru technik walki połączonych z lokalnymi tradycjami wytworzyła się zabójczo skuteczna taktyka wykorzystania takiego sprzetu w walce.Najbardziej powszechnym uzbrojeniem do walki wręcz (oprócz ząbkowanego bagnetu i saperki) jest wzorowany na tradycyjnym toporek niemal idealny do rozłupywania przeciwników. O ile kontynentalni Gaz'thraalowie i wyspiarscy Mor'kaal kochają swoje toporki to "celtyccy" Van'draathowie zdecydowanie bardziej wolą swoje specyficzne noże. Mimo że bardziej eleganckie od toporka dalej są śmiertelnie skuteczne w walce. Smoczy Korpus jest elitarną jednostką (która będzie opisana poniżej) która oprócz doskonałego wytrenowania (i ulepszenia genetycznego) oraz perfekcyjnego wyszkolenia w posługiwaniu się bronią palną są również doskonałymi fechmistrzami. Jednak by być maksymalnie skuteczni przeciwko każdemu możliwego wrogowi miecz ten musi być zarówno dziełem sztuki metalurgicznej i alchemicznej ale też magicznym artefaktem. Każdy z takich miecz ma coś na kształt duszy wplątanej w metal co skutkuje tym że im lepszym wojownikiem staje się posiadacz tym sam miecz staje się potężniejszy karmiąc się gniewem posiadacza. Indywidualna broń strzelecka Władcy już podczas pierwszych wizyt w tym świecie mieli przy sobie ten pistolet. Mimo że okazał się mocno niewystarczający do walki z potworami to jednak jego plany i potrzebne rozwiązania zapoczątkowały jego produkcję. Korzysta z niezawodne "dziewiątki" i można go znaleźć w kaburze każdego żołnierza i wielu oficerów. Nie wiadomo dlaczego mając HP'eka władcy zdecydowali się przywlec do tego bydlaka. Jednak pomimo trudnych początków stał się częstym wyborem oficerów (którzy jednak zawsze mają w pobliżu Mp 40). Jest to potężna broń o wielkich zdolnościach uderzeniowych choć posiadająca w bębenku tylko 6 pocisków przez co szybko można skończyć otoczony przez wrogów z pustym bębenkiem. Jeszcze 20 lat temu w Ald'haaim nikt nawet nie śnił o karabinach szturmowych ale już w powszechnym użyciu były karabiny czterotaktowe i właśnie te pe-emy. Stosunkowo proste w produkcji, wygodne, względnie niezawodne i zapewniające naprawdę sporą siłę ognia na bliskim dystansie mimo tych 20 lat dalej są używane i lubiane. Co ciekawe mimo niemieckiego pochodzenia broni wywodzący się z Polski władcy oczarowani tą konstrukcją jednomyślnie wybrali tą konstrukcję (po kilku drobnych usprawnieniach oczywiście). Karabinek SKS jest obecnie podstawową bronią piechoty Gaz'thraal. Mimo mocno "karabinowego" wyglądu (z racji wykorzystywania amunicji pośredniej polska nomenklatura każe to jednak nazywać karabinkiem) strzela amunicją pośrednią (7,62*39 mm) z 10 nabojowych łódek. Z racji swojej niezawodności, prostoty konstrukcji przy jednoczesnej celności i łatwości obsługi jest kochany przez żołnierzy i co ciekawe niezbyt chętnie wymieniany na w pełni automatyczny karabinek Galil.Obecnie jest wprowadzana wersja oznaczona SKS-M będąca modernizacją wiernego karabinka zasilana z pudełkowych magazynków na 15 bądź 20 nabojów. O ile SKS (i jego zmodernizowana wersja) jest silnie "tradycyjny" to Galil jest bronią tych żołnierzy którzy z racji pełnionych zadań potrzebują wielkiej siły ognia na średnim dystansie. O ile w zwykłej piechocie około 1 na 6 żołnierzy posiada tę broń to Mroczna Straż jest całkowicie w nią uzbrojona (często mają też magazynki bębnowe na 50 naboi). Podobnie jak poprzednik jest niezawodny, prosty w obsłudze i wygodny (i tę broń delikatnie zmodyfikowano przed dostarczeniem do Ald'haaim). Jest to konstrukcja stworzona już w Ald'haaim z wykorzystaniem zarówno magii jak i technologii. Dzięki specjalnemu dynamu zamontowanemu w broni można ją naładować energią elektryczną. Następnie za pomocą specjalnych szyn i cewek elektrycznych broń ta pozwala na wystrzelenie 6 stalowych strzałek zdolnych spenetrować nawet smoczą skórę. Przez to Voltgun'y to standardowa broń snajperów (oraz przez to że są ciche). Jest to kolejna z konstrukcji żywcem wyjęta z albumu uzbrojenia Wermachtu. Również władcy doceniając skuteczność tej broni lekko modyfikując jej plany dołączyli ją do uzbrojenia swoich wojsk. Co tu długo pisać- zabójczo skuteczne a dzięki trzonkom takie granaty lecą dużo dalej i celniej niż te tradycyjne. Mimo że nielubiane to jednak strzelby dowiodły swojej skuteczności w walkach miejskich, pośród jaskiń i w okopach. Spowodowało to że dołączono je do ekwipunku jednostek takich jak fizylierzy, grenadierzy i spadochroniarze oraz podarowano wiele ich sztuk siłom policyjnym. Sama broń posiada rurowy magazynek na 6 naboi. Ten lekki granatnik jest w pewnym sensie wariacją na temat granatnika nasadkowego gdyż sercem broni jest rewolwer wystrzeliwujący ślepe naboje inicjujące wystrzał granatu mocowanego na końcu lufy. By broń byłą wygodniejsza posiada całkiem pomysłową kolbę oraz prosty celownik. Strzela granatem 30 mm o sile wybuchu granatu obronnego na odległość około 30 metrów. Jest idealnym wsparcie żołnierzy nie mogących skorzystać z potężniejszej artylerii. Każdy kto interesuje się mocno tematem techniki wojskowej II WŚ zapewne wie że Niemcy mieli mocno zaawansowane prace nad ręczną bronią p-panc. Panzerfausty szybko ewoluowały i po wojnie USA I ZSRR szybko wykorzystały zdobyte plany między innymi Panzerfausta 250 którego nazwały RGD-2. W Ald'haaim broń ta oprócz walki z siłami pancernymi służy też do zwalczania co bardziej opancerzonych i upierdliwych stworów. Broń zespołowa Ciężko się dziwić że do reszty niemieckiego szajsu władcy dołączyli też ten zabójczo skuteczny karabin maszynowy. Oczywiście przekalibrowano go już na amunicję 7,62 NATO (więc to właściwie MG-3) ale nie o nazwę i kaliber chodzi w tym opisie. Ten karabin plujący 1200 nabojami na minutę jest idealnym remedium na każdy szturm przeciwnika, obronę pozycji bądź jako broń pokładowa wielu pojazdów. W warunkach normalnych obsługiwana jest przez 2-óch żołnierzy; celowniczego (który go targa i z niego strzela) oraz amunicyjnego (który to targa amunicję do niego i zapasowa lufę). Przed wybuchem II WŚ w naszym wymiarze takiej broni używała polska armia. Oczywistym faktem jest że kierowani wielkim sentymentem władcy zdobyli plany tej broni i przekazali je Gaz'thraalom a ci podobne jak niemal każdy kto spotkał się z tą bronią pokochali go. Oczywiście nie jest to broń tak szybkostrzelna jak MG 42 ale za to chłodzona cieczą lufa i mniejsza szybkostrzelność powoduje że jest to o wiele bardziej ekonomiczny rodzaj uzbrojenia. O ile wojska powietrzne całkowicie z niej zrezygnowały (bo za ciężka) to dalej spotykana jest w piechocie a siły morskie preferują ją bardziej niż MG. Ur jest prawdziwą perełką na stanie wojsk Królestwa. Strzela zabójczymi dla opancerzonych celów pociskami na parę kilometrów a do tego mimo swojej potęgi jest stosunkowo przyjazna użytkownikowi. Jest w stanie załatwić kilkoma celowanymi strzałami każdy istniejący obecnie w Ald'haaim czołg a także większość bestii nawet tak mocno opancerzonych jak Szarleje Obsydianowe. Jest też ulubioną bronią strzelców wyborowych na okrętach wojennych gdyż pozwala ona z wielką precyzją uszkadzać anteny radiowe a nawet oficerów na mostku. Jak wiadomo piechotę wspierają siły takie jak artyleria, lotnictwo, czołgi a i sama piechota ma sprzęt typu granatniki. Jednak wiadomo że niekiedy użycie wyżej wymienionych jest niewygodne a nawet niebezpieczne dla żołnierzy ale właśnie dlatego wymyślono moździerze. Te malutkie "działka" idealnie wypełniają rolę wsparcia artyleryjskiego na bliższe dystanse dodatkowo są bezpieczniejsze dla nacierającej piechoty. Gaz'thraalska wersja tej broni strzela pociskami 88 mm i wykorzystuje design sowieckich moździerzy. Jest to podobnie jak wiele innych konstrukcji przywleczonych przez władców jest kopią uzbrojenia niemieckiego. To działo skonstruowano z myślą o niewliczaniu czołgów jednak władcy lekko przerabiając konstrukcję zwiększyli możliwość wychyłu działa w górę co zmieniło to doskonale działo p-panc w równie doskonałe działo oblężnicze. Każda licząca się frakcja Ald'haaimu posiada lepsze bądź gorsze siły powietrzne. By skutecznie walczyć z latającymi maszynami i stworami władcy wzorując się na planach niemieckich dział p-lot stworzyli właśnie Flak-38. Jest to automatyczne działko 20 mm (o stosunkowo niskiej szybkostrzelności) idealne zarówno do strącania helikopterów,samolotów i innych latadeł ale też harpii, mantykor, wiwern i smoków. By zaimplementować swoim armiom naprawdę skuteczną armatę o potwierdzonej skuteczności władcy zdobyli zarówno plany jak i kilka sprawnych dział 88 mm. Te szybko podbiły serca każdego artylerzysty przez co spotkać je można zarówno na morzu, na tyłach armii ale i w Smoczych Twierdzach jako broń przeciwlotniczą. Kamuflaże Warto tu zauważyć że mimo nazywania państwa Królestwem jest to właściwie gospodarczo-militarny sojusz 5 autonomicznych państw. Dlatego też nigdy nie udało się (i nawet zbyt intensywnie nie próbowano) zunifikować kamuflaży dla wojska (choć wyposażenie i uzbrojenie jest identyczne). Tutaj jednak władcy zdecydowali po prostu podarować swoim (wówczas) przyszłym poddanych wiele typów kamuflażu i pozostawić im wolną rękę. Ten wzór będący w istocie fińskim M05 jest przepisowym kamuflażem armii z Casterly Rock.Co ciekawe identyczny wzór używany jest również w malowaniu pojazdów. Jest to wyjątkowo skuteczny wzór maskowania choć w lasach liściastych i na stepach Vanhaimu staje się nieco niewystarczający. Gaz'thraalowie z Końca Burzy żyjący pośród nieprzebytych puszcz jako swój kamuflaż wybrali rosyjski kamuflaż Partizan (będący w istocie lekko zmienionym kamuflażem SS). Podobnie jak Eisenwald doskonale spisuje się w lasach jednak jest od niego lepszy w bardziej suchych i bezleśnych okolicach. Na Północy w okolicach tamtejszych gór lasy ustępują miejsca tundrze więc twardzi poddani Wilczego Króla zdecydowanie woleli ten stosunkowo uniwersalny kamuflaż ponad o wiele bardziej wyspecjalizowane "kropkowane" wzory. Mimo że sam wzór jest cokolwiek stary to nawet w tym wymiarze jest bardzo lubiany i skuteczny. Zlokalizowane niedaleko bieguna Pyke charakteryzuje się srogą zimą i stosunkowo chłodnym latem przez co o ile w cieplejsze miesiące żołnierze noszą mundury w Splitterze to w zimie zakładają swoje mundury w charakterystycznym tylko dla Pyke maskowaniu Wulfen będącego w istocie wersją zimową Splitter'a. Flectarn jest przepisowym kamuflażem Smoczej Armii. Ten kamuflaż choć nie jest najpiękniejszy to jednak jest skuteczny w wielu środowiskach. Oczywiście wiele wojen w jakich uczestniczyli użytkownicy tego maskowania zdobył on zasłużoną ale niestety dosyć mroczną sławę. Czasami z tego kamuflażu korzystają smoczy jeźdźcy z innych królestw co jest stosunkowo źle widziane przez dowództwo wojskowe. Pojazdy wojskowe Siły naziemne Jest to najlżejsza konstrukcja znana piechociarzom z Gaz'thraal. Właściwie jest to prosty dwumiejscowy łazik pokryty lekkim pancerzem uzbrojony w 2 MG42. O ile konstrukcja ta wysiada przy spotkaniu czegokolwiek cięższego niż broń osobista i ew wsparcia to jej mobilność i naprawdę duża siłą ognia sprawia że te zwinne samochodziki naprawdę potrafią skutecznie kąsać. Można ich nie doceniać, można stwierdzać że są tylko jeździdłami logistyki ale tu trzeba wyraźnie zaznaczyć- bez logistyki nie ma wojny. Te pojazdy z napędem na 6 kół zarówno przewożą żołnierzy jak i konserwy, amunicję, leki itp. Czasami używający ich żołnierze modyfikują je dodając dodatkowe opancerzenie i broń wsparcia co pozwala im lepiej pilnować konwojów sunących poprzez bezdroża. Walcząca piechota potrzebuje małych pojazdów wsparcia. Z powodu trudnych warunków terenowych (większość terenów kontynentu to nadal dziki lasy, stepy, bagna itp) wybór władców padł na polski projekt tankietki. Oczywiście przed przekazaniem planów władcy dogłębnie przeglądnęli projekt i usunęli wiele jego wad oraz poprawili jarzmo kuliste w którym umieszczana jest broń. By uczynić te pojazdy możliwie najskuteczniejszymi 1 na 3 pojazdy posiada działko 20 mm a dwa pozostałe podwójny karabin MG 42. Nie jest to może najwytrzymalszy pojazd pancerny na stanie uzbrojenia ale za to widywany jest przy niemal każdym istotnym liczebnie oddziale. Czasami piechota potrzebuje bezpieczniejszego środka transportu i wsparcia w jednym. Co ciekawe prośbę o ten pojazd wystosowali sami Gaz'thraalscy żołnierze. Wybór padł wówczas na Sdkf'zeta po dogłębnym tuningu. Pojazdy tego typu są obecnie na stanie najlepszych jednostek pancernych i zmotoryzowanych ale też Smoczych Korpusów. Mieści 8 żołnierzy desantu i 3 ludzi załogi ale jest też platformą wozów dowódczych, łącznościowych i wszelkiej maści ciągników artyleryjskich. O ile wcześniejsze pojazdy wydawały się stosunkowo oczywiste to czołg wydaje się dziwny. Ale warto zaznaczyć że każda frakcja albo ma jakiś czołg albo panuje nad pancernymi potworami. By trzymać się "niemieckiego" stylu Gaz'thraal'owie zdecydowali się wybrać na swój czołg Pzkf. V choć wiele rzeczy w tym projekcie poprawili. Przede wszystkim podarowali czołgowi lepiej wyprofilowany pochyły pancerz, szersze gąsienice i zdecydowanie lepszy silnik i podzespoły. Oczywiście wiele innych rzeczy tez poprawiono ale właśnie to zmieniło ten czołg w naprawdę interesującą i groźną konstrukcję. Ten pojazd stworzono gdy okazało się że Vanhaimskie czołgi po kilku magicznych ulepszeniach zaczęły mocno nadgryzać siły pancerne Gaz'thraal. Wtedy to władcy zdecydowali że najwyższa pora na pola bitew rzucić sprawdzone na ziemskich polach bitew Hetzery. Te konstrukcje oparte na Panzer 38(t) ale poddane grubemu tuningowi sprawiają że zarówno vanhaimscy pancerniacy jak i poganiacze nawet najpotężniej opancerzonych potworów muszą liczyć się z ryzykiem śmierci w widowiskowej eksplozji pocisku p-panc z głównego działa tej broni. Siły morskie Okręty te są autorskim dziełem władcy Pyke Ragnara Greyjoya. Oparto ich budowę na polskich krążownikach sprzed II WW choć inspiracje innymi statkami tego okresu też są wyraźnie widoczne co sprawia że projekt można nazwać prawie autorskim. Oczywiście warto dodać ze ani siły Vanhaimu ani Wielkiego Ilum póki co nie mają czego przeciwstawić tym szybkim ale też opancerzonym i diabelnie przemyślnie uzbrojonym okrętom co daje Gaz'thraalom póki co władzę nad morzami.Jednak wadą tego projektu jest fakt że każdy taki statek jest trudny do wybudowania ze względu na kosztowne materiały i spory udział magii i alchemii w procesie jego produkcji. Władca Pyke mając wgląd w plany większości okrętów podwodnych o czasów II WŚ stworzył na ich podstawie zabójcze okręty podwodne wykorzystujący maksymalne zdolności silników diesla (szeroko korzystając na tym polu z alchemii). Okręty są dla cywilnej żeglugi nawet groźniejsze niż potężne Hydry gdyż marynarka Gaz'thraal ,zwłaszcza ta z Pyke i Dragonstone, nie waha się nigdy jeśli chodzi o ataki na cywilne statki a nawet nieautoryzowane ataki na portowe miasta Ilium i Vanhaim. Jak wspomniałem wcześniej położenie geograficzne zmusza Gaz'thraalan do szybkiego i wydajnego transportu surowców pomiędzy królestwami federalnymi. Oczywiście armia też korzysta z tego statku gdyż jest swoistą morską ciężarówką oraz idealną platformą pod statek desantowy. Obecnie najwięcej tych statków w marynarce wojennej stacjonuje w Końcu Burzy gdzie stanowią silę inwazyjną mobilizowaną do ataku na Vanhaim. Siły powietrzne Jest to chyba najstarsza latająca maszyna w arsenale Gaz'thraal. Jak wiadomo wiatrakowce (albo gyrokoptery) nie są typowymi VTOL'ami tylko STOL'ami więc w przeciwieństwie do dużo nowocześniejszych helikopterów potrzebują krótkiego rozbiegu przed startem i nie potrafią wykonać manewru zawisu. Nasuwa się zatem pytanie po co wojsko trzyma te przestarzałe maszyny ? Otóż dlatego że są tanie, niezawodne i do zadań typu zwiad i namierzanie ataków artyleryjskich bądź smoczych nadają się nawet lepiej niż o wiele bardziej paliwożerne helikoptery. Ten mały, zwrotny i bardzo szybki helikopter jest pierwszą tego typu maszyną wybudowaną przez Gaz'thraal'an. Oczywiście mimo swoich wielu zalet armia raczej nie kupiła zbyt wielu sztuk polegając na wiatrakowcach ale za to Magpie stał się hitem w marynarce. Z racji bardzo niewielkich rozmiarów i faktu że można go jeszcze bardziej złożyć sprawił że na każdym statku można spotkać przynajmniej 2 takie maszyny a co ciekawe nawet niektóre U-boot'y posiadają przerobione kioski będące i istocie hangarami na te maszyny (oczywiście mieszczą tylko 1 taką maszynę i to w stanie złożonym ale za posługi jakie oddaje będąc zwiadowcą dla zanurzonej łodzi są nieocenione). Jest to pierwszy ogólno-wojskowy śmigłowiec przyjęty na uzbrojenie zarówno przez siły lądowe jak i morskie. Mimo że jest bardzo prosty w budowie to silnik i pomysłowa awionika sprawia że zdolny jest wypełniać najróżniejsze role. Idealnie wypełnia rolę maszyny transportowej (towary przewożone są na specjalnych platformach przymocowanych do płóz), latającej karetki, maszyny desantowej ale też maszyna bezpośredniego wsparcia (zwykle jest to MG42 i 2-3 Panzerfausty przymocowane do płóz). Gdy już helikoptery przekonały do siebie nawet najbardziej "betonowych januszy" z generalicji to władcy zafundowali im kolejne trzęsieni ziemi dają inżynierom plany czegoś pomiędzy helikopterem a samolotem. Pojazd ten wyglądający nieco jak samolot porusza się dzięki trzem silnikom (2 w układzie Kamowa) i jednemu wbudowanemu w ogon maszyny. To połączenie sprawia że pojazdy są zarówno ekonomiczne jak i zdolne to zawisania w powietrzu itp. Ogólnie nie są to póki co często spotykane maszyny i jedynie elity mają do nich dostęp. O ile w innych konstrukcjach Gaz'thraalowie unikają wplatania w nich dużych ilości magii jednak by pomóc sobie w patrolowaniu granic i inwazjach na obce tereny stworzyli kolosalne sterowce. Oczywiście nie są to jakieś tam byle sterowce z płótna i aluminium ale behemoty z umagicznionej stali i aluminium (magia powoduje znaczną redukcję masy i pozwala temu latać). Dodatkowo oprócz wielkiej jednostki desantowo-patrolowej maszyny te to też potężne jednostki bojowe mocno uzbrojone w różnego typu działka i ka-emy. Najwięcej tego typu jednostek służy w Marynarce Wojennej Dragonstone choć kilka jednostek wykorzystują Gwardie Pałacowe podległy Siłom Powietrznym. Bestie bojowe Bat'gon jest efektem pierwszych eksperymentów z tworzeniem smoków. Nie jest to stwór zbyt udany i można go traktować bardziej jako poligon testowy dla niedoświadczonych władców. Jednak mimo że ten stwór może być wyłącznie tworzony (bo jest bezpłodny), jest absolutnie ślepy (za to idealnie rekompensuje to sobie słuchem, echolokacją i węchem) oraz żyje stosunkowo krótko do dziś jest tworzony i tresowany. Powodem tego by dalej utrzymywać ten "gatunek" jet fakt że idealnie spełnia rolę dywersanta na zapleczu frontu niszcząc wioski i miasteczka. Nie jest to stworzenie duże, wielkością przypomina nieco kucyka. Snapper jest pierwszym dopracowanym gatunkiem drakonidów stworzony jeszcze na Ziemi przez włądców. Zrezygnowali oni w nim z latania na rzecz udoskonalenie DNA tych stworzeń oraz zawarcia w ich budowie jak największej ilości przystosowań do lotu. Te doskonałe wierzchowce z racji na łatwość tresury są obecnie szeroko wykorzystywane przez kawalerię z Dragonstone i Storm's End. Istnieją również dziki populacje tych stworzeń które powstały z potomków osobników które zwiały z hodowli. Snappery wielkością przypominają konie. Wiwerny są kolejnym etapem w tworzeniu pełnoprawnych smoków który okazał się idealnym wierzchowcem dla elitarnych jednostek wojskowych Gaz'thraal. Pod wieloma względami Wiwerna to dalej Zębacz choć tu zamiast przednich łap posiadają skrzydła. Oczywiście wiwerny są nieco większe od koni ale też posiadają pewną nowość- zianie ogniem. Zdolność ta wymaga jednocześnie rozwinięcia samoświadomości co skutkuje tym że wiwerny są o wiele groźniejszym przeciwnikiem i cenniejszym sprzymierzeńcem. Jednak by dosiadać tego stwora należy posiadać choć szczątkowy "Dar"(czyli domieszkę krwi ludzi z naszego wymiaru) co skutkuje że zwykle ich jeźdźcami są ludzi z rodów królewskich, ich bękarty bądź ci którym te geny władcy zaszczepili sztucznie. Smoki są zwieńczeniem wysiłków włądców mających na celu stworzenie swoich najpotężniejszych sprzymierzeńców. O ile Wiwerny są od koni tylko trochę większe to Smoki są kolosami (kto oglądał GoT to wie jakie rozmiary ma Drogon). Posiadają wysoki stopień samoświadomości a do tego są naturalnymi mistrzami we władaniu magią ognia jak i czarami protekcyjnymi. Oczywiście same stwory mogą latać i bez magii ale jej wykorzystanie niesamowicie podnosi ich zdolności. By dosiadać Smoka trzeba posiadać silny "Dar" ale być też w oczach bestii godnym by jej dosiadać. Zwykle ich jeźdźcami są ludzie z rodów królewskich (tylko Dragonstone posiada 2 rody w których występuje ta rzadka zdolność). Siły wojskowe Mimo faktu że Królestwo Gaz'thraal otoczone jest przez wrogów, potwory i dzikusów posiada w pełni zawodową armię wspierana ochotniczymi jednostkami paramilitarnymi. Władcy już od początków tworzenia swoich przyszłych królestw musieli zmagać się z problemem w co uzbroić swoich żołnierzy ale też ich ubrać i dać całe oporządzanie. Największym problemem okazał się rozwój technologiczny ale z "opresji" uratowały planistów materiały dostępne tylko w Ald'haaim. Stwierdzono po wielu burzliwych rozmów że o ile warto stworzyć wiele rzeczy na wzór Wermachtu to jednak krój munduru powinien zawierać jak najwięcej polskich elementów. Skutkuje to tym że mimo stosowania niemieckich kamuflaży mundur polowy jest hybrydą tego stosowanego przez owe osławione wojsko i nasza armię z II RP a nakrycie głowy- rogatywka- jest elementem wybitnie polskim. W samym wojsku wyróżniamy następujące rodzaje jednostek: Armia Lądowa Jest to największa cześć sił zbrojnych. Pod wieloma względami (np. Stahlhelmy M42 ze zmodyfikowanym fasunkiem i kilka innych drobiazgów) przypominają Wermacht jednak inspiracje mimo że są nie są wcale tematem przewodnim tego wyposażenia. W wyposażeniu każdego żołnierza każda część jest dokładnie przemyślany i ma za zadanie maksymalnie ułatwić żołnierzowi walkę. O szkoleniu wspomniano już wcześniej ale warto wspomnieć że jest ono maksymalnie efektywne i kładące nacisk nie tyle na ślepy dryl ale na elastyczność i zaufanie. Organizacje paramilitarne o ile są podporządkowane Ministerstwu Wojny korzystają z tego samego wyposażenia choć muszą w zamian uczestniczyć w ćwiczeniach mających zgrać je z armią profesjonalną. Marynarka Wojenna O ile sylwetki piechurów opracował głównie władca Dragonstone to piękne mundury marynarki wybrał władca Pyke. Wzorując się głównie na mundurach rosyjskiej marynarki (zwłaszcza te galowe) i niemieckich (tu bardziej chodzi o te robocze). Sama marynarka mimo że nominalnie podobnie jak Armia Lądowa podlega z osobna każdemu władcy to jest o wiele bardziej autonomiczna gdyż to właśnie pod nią podlegają Sterowce. Siły powietrzne Ta cześć wojska jest stosunkowo nowym tworem i do tego jest silnie ograniczona poprzez podporządkowanie sobie przez Marynarkę sterowców. Same siły powietrzne póki co korzystają albo z "polowych" skafandrów lotniczych" bądź galowych mundurów piechoty w szarym kolorze i innymi insygniami. Pod dowództwem tej młodej formacji znajdują się obecnie wszystkie maszyny należące do tej pory do Armii Lądowej ale też Jeźdźcy Wiwern i Smoków. Siły specjalne By uzupełnić potencjał militarny swojej armii oraz zapewnić sobie możliwie największe bezpieczeństwo władcy wyselekcjonowali dla siebie siły specjalne których celem jest zarówno ochrona władców jak i wykonywanie zadań typowych dla jednostek typu SAS, Grom, Formoza itp. By wybrać pierwsze "pokolenie" urządzono wielki turniej walk gladiatorskich jednak gdy postęp technologiczny został sztucznie przyspieszony zrezygnowano z niego n rzecz zaciągu ochotniczego i następującego po nim procesu selekcyjnego. Jednak brutalna selekcja i doskonałe metody szkoleniowe w połączeniu z bajecznie bogatym arsenałem nie są jedynymi mocnymi stronami tego typu żołnierzy. Alchemicy i magowie stworzyli dla każdego z nich specjalna procedurę ulepszająca złożoną z koktajlu mutagenów czyniących ich jeszcze szybszymi, silniejszymi bardziej nieludzkimi wojownikami. Co ciekawe posiadanie (nawet szczątkowego) Daru wybitnie wzmacnia kurację przez co za najlepszych gwardzistów uważa się bękarty włądców (oraz członków rodu Blackfire'ów nazywanych Smoczym Korpusem). Jednostki te normalnie podlegają Siłom Powietrznym choć niewielkie grupy osobistych ochroniarzy włądców i wzmiankowany wcześniej Smoczy Korpus (liczący około 400 elitarnych komandosów z na tyle silnym "Darem" iż pozwala na kontrolowanie Wiwern). Magia Gaz'thraal Co ciekawe władcy nie są wyjątkowo silnymi czarodziejami. Oczywiście o ile na Ziemi ich zdolności pozwalały im na zapewnienie sobie całego technologicznego know-how dostosowanego do cywilizacyjnego push'u ludów tubylczych Ald'haaim, wyhodowania serii niezwykłych stworzeń oraz zapewnienia samym sobie niezwykłych wręcz fortun to na tle tego czym zostali obdarzeni inni wybrańcy którzy założyli Vanhaim i Wielkie Ilium to są wręcz żałośnie słabi. W BUDOWIE- Ferrum Star Empire ma przerwę gdyż musze zebrać od nowa materialy :D Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk